1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle hatch dismantling device, more particularly to a device for dismantling a hatch covering an opening formed at a vehicle roof in emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an emergency hatch 10 of a vehicle, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is hinged to cover an opening 3 provided at the roof 1 of a vehicle. The hatch 10 is supported by a rectangle-shaped hatch support member 19 arranged in an inner wall of the opening 3. The hatch 10 is also coupled to a toggle link mechanism 20 for linking the hatch 10 to the hatch support member 19 to allow the hatch 10 to tilt to forward or backward direction, such that the hatch 10 can open and close the opening 3.
In other words, the hatch 10 is defined by a first bracket 5 fixed underneath the hatch 10 for vertically moving the hatch 10 and the toggle link mechanism 20 formed between an inner wall surface of the opening 3 and a second bracket 7 fixed to the hatch support member 19.
The second bracket 7 is clamped at the hatch support member 19 and the inner wall surface of the opening 3 by a plurality of bolts 9.
However, there is a problem in the coupling structure of the hatch 10 thus constructed according to the prior art in that the hatch 10 cannot be easily dismantled due to its attachment by the plurality of bolts 9 in time of emergency such as overturn or submergence of a vehicle, making it difficult for passengers to escape therethrough.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle hatch dismantling device adapted to fix a hatch to allow an opening at the roof to be opened and closed for ventilation in normal times and to enable an easy detachment of the hatch in emergency such as overturn or submergence of the vehicle, making it easy for passengers to escape through the opening at the roof of the vehicle.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle hatch dismantling device having a hatch for covering an opening at the roof, a first bracket coupled to a panel underneath the hatch for vertical movement of the hatch and a toggle link mechanism secured to an area between an inner wall surface of the opening and a second bracket, the device comprising:
a plurality of clamping members coupled to the first bracket for coupling the first bracket to a lower panel of the hatch;
an intermittent fixing member slidably disposed at an upper side of the lower panel and coupled to a clamping member for releaseably mounting the hatch to the first bracket; and
an insertion hole formed at the lower panel for allowing the clamping member to be inserted into the hatch therethrough.